turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Monarchs
It appears that "Raumsdalian Emperors" would support a category, but I haven't read the books yet, so I'm not sure. TR 16:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Two Sigvats and one Solveig. Sounds like a pretty puny category to me. :Plus Domaldi and Faxi, which only makes it slightly better. TR 17:49, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Huh, missed those two. Them having their ekenames actually makes the articles worth a few ha'pence, even. ::As I recall one of the three non-Sigvats was famous for expansionism (I'm guessing "Conqueror"), one for martial success (I'm guessing "Bloodhand"), and one for promiscuity. ::Maybe after TBoG comes out in a few weeks we'll have an explosion of articles. I'm planning to read it, at some point, though likely not right away. Let's wait till then and see. Turtle Fan 18:35, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I don't remember who Solveig is. I do remember one scene where Hamnet ever-so-briefly lists a few of the more memorable emperors in Raumsdalian history. I assume Solveig comes from that but I've moved since reading BtG and gave it to a friend to save luggage space, so I can't check. Actually I seem to recall the gentleman in question (my friend, that is) hemming and hawing over whether he dared start a novel when his work was picking up. He told me to leave it on a table in a certain room and if he decided he could chance it he'd come back for it. Don't ask me whether he did. Turtle Fan 17:10, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::A mildly amusing coincidence: Yesterday marked the one-year anniversary of me buying BtG, as referred to above. I remember because it was in the Borders in Singapore, which was the first purely Anglophone bookstore I'd had the chance to visit in over nine months. It was a big store and had a really nice outdoor cafe. A lot of Singapore places do--perpetual summer is not entirely without its advantages, though I'd miss the other three seasons if I had to try to make a go of living there long-term. :::Also yesterday, I went to a christening at a church I'd visited only once before. That once was for a funeral last winter, and that happened to be the day that my copy of BoG arrived in the mail. So yesterday had a connection to my acquisition of not one but both Gap books that have been released to date. :::Reading the above reminded me of that. Turtle Fan 22:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Articles I think I might create some articles pertaining to the more developed crowns, mirroring the US Presidents articles. There aren't many that HT changed, but I think English Monarch, French Monarch, and maybe Russian Tsar would be good starting places. I'll probably do something with the British PMs as well. There aren't enough to do a separate articles per story, as with U.S. President, but one large article, like the Pope one, and listing when such and such person reigned/served, how the office is different from OTL, etc, will have its uses. TR 21:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :That does sound like it could be worthwhile, yes. Turtle Fan 22:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Abdicating monarchs Did we discuss at some point, or did I just research it and never bring it up? We have quite a few who abdicated one or all of their titles, either willingly or under duress. TR 05:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :We certainly do, don't we. I don't recall the topic ever come up. If it did it would have been discussed here--how often do I think of something about a particular article or category, jump to its discussion page and find I brought up the very same issue a year earlier. Since that didn't happen here I'm guessing we're okay. But yes, abdicating monarchs does sound like it has legs. :Offhand I can think of Charles V, Louis XVI, Mary Queen of Scots, Nicholas II, Wilhelm II, Puyi (many times over, in fact), Edward VIII . . . :I suppose this would be as good a time as any to give up my moderator powers and retire quietly from the Wiki. As you can see it's easy for me to get caught up in the moment. Turtle Fan 10:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Kings Since noblemen has been successfully subdivided, and since we've cordoned off the Emperors into their own subcategory (though we have not withdrawn them from other monarchical subcategories to which they're relevant) should we continue down this road and create a sub-cat for Kings/Queens? (God knows it would fill up in a hurry!) We've got a sizable chunk of monarchs whose rank was neither King nor Emperor. Some of them are already in their own subcats: Popes, Caliphs, Domain-Masters. Then we've got other titles that really can't support their own categories, like Sultans and Princes. Actually, Princes would be pretty thorny: Some of the princes are monarchs, like Gerin before he kicked the Gradi's asses and promoted himself to king, and others are not and never were, like Arthur Albert. Come to that, a few of the Dukes were monarchs, too: Most of those--Aragis, William I and William II, Maximilian, Geoffrey if you want to recognize his claim--also held the title of King or, in Max's case, Emperor separately, but that doesn't change the fact that they wore ducal crowns for at least part of their lives/stories. Turtle Fan 00:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Category Clean-Up Right now we have some specific sub-cats like "Monarchs of X" with general titular categories like "Kings". It strikes me as untidy. So I think we need to create some larger cats to bring some order. One obvious one is "Monarchs by Nationality" (which could also be applied to other offices, but one thing at a time), another might be "Royal Titles" or some such for the general "Kings" categories. TR 20:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Kings is already in Category:Peerage. There's a world of difference between royal titles and noble ones. Except when it gets dicey: Dukes includes the Dukes of Normandy, who were monarchs, and the Dukes of York, who were not. But we can start with the broad strokes, I guess, and worry about the more difficult questions as they come up. Turtle Fan 21:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC)